A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data, which encodes the data in a typically visual format, often about the object to which it attaches. Often the data is encrypted. A matrix code, also termed a 2D barcode, is a two-dimensional way to represent information. Similar to a linear barcode, a matrix barcode can represent more data per unit area.
Two dimensional barcodes may be used over a wider range of applications, including, for example, commercial tracking, transport ticketing, product marketing and product labeling.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.